


Love at its Worst - Yandere Simulator

by ShellyXT



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyXT/pseuds/ShellyXT
Summary: Emptiness was always the only friend of Ayano. She was empty from the inside and it has affected the outside, and because of her unusual behavior, she couldn't make a single real friend after 10 years at school, not to mention, she didn't feel a single emotion. From a young age, Ayano's mother told her that she was exactly like her, and that one day Ayano will meet someone that'll make her feel like her heart beats for the first time, that'll make her feel warm for the first time, that'll make her feel..... Love. Ayano didn't believe her and thought she was just being weird or she was joking. But on her first day in 11th grade, after her parents left her alone to fly to America for unknown reasons..... It happened. She met him. The one that'd change her. That'd fix her. That'd make her normal or....Human. Ayano saw him as angel- no, she saw him as God. He was everything for her. Nothing was left for her in this world, but it was worth the wait. But..... SHE. SHE was trying to take him away from her. Her only light. Her only reason to live was about to be stolen by a filthy human. And Ayano had no choice but to protect the treasure she's just found.He WILL be hers.After all, it's not like he has a choice.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Prologue

*Sorry for any grammar mistakes/ lack of vocabulary and as a result repetitive words, I'm not a native English speaker and also a beginner writer (My very first fanfic :D)

This is a pilot chapter, so if it gets a positive reaction I'll continue it. As some of you might've noticed, the base of this prologue is 90% copied from YandereDev's video, and I'll explain why. First, I wanted to make this fanfic 100% friendly for people that didn't play Yandere Simulator/ Don't know YS backstory very well and second, since if I do decide to continue this then it's gonna be the full story with all of the rivals, I wanted to start from the very beginning, and also it's not gonna be an AU so I'm probably not going to change the backstory of Ayano. And yes, the first few chapters will look familiar to most of YS fans because again, we know the YS backstory and how everything began so most of you might find the first chapters boring, I still think it's important to read them to know exactly the order of what happened when, and I also added something that wasn't included anywhere, so you definitely need to read the first chapters. Obviously, after a few chapters I'll barely touch the original game, just keep in mind this isn't an AU. I hope you enjoy

Is there even a reason to wake up?

Personally, it seems pointless. Why not just keep lying on the bed and never wake up? It's not like I have anything important to do in particular- or anything to do, at all.

Besides, the bed is so comfortable and nice in the morning. It's almost refusing I'll get up, begging for me to fall asleep again. Although at night the bed isn't so comfortable. Don't get me wrong, As soon as I put my foot past my high school's gates, I only wait for the school day to end and throw myself on my comfy bed, but unfortunately, it doesn't happen anymore because of the Insomnia I've developed recently. Because of that, I sleep 4 hours a night and the bed gets only more comfortable, holding me and tries to prevent me from getting up.

I only have reasons to stay in bed. I need to submit to the comfortability of my bed and sleep forever. Yet every day I wake up at 6 AM and go to school, learning for 7 hours things that I won't use in real life not even once.

But maybe there IS a reason? I mean, after the boring classes there are the recesses, in which you can hang out with friends and do whatever you want, and after school, you can be with your family, have a social life and even fall in love! Every single human has at least someone that likes them and they like that someone back.

Heh, I don't have any of that.

Arghhh I really do have to explain who am I, don't I?

Simply put, I am emotionless. I'm basically what you'd call "inhuman". Happiness. Sorrow. Anger. Excitement. What are these? I wouldn't know. I lack the ability to feel these feelings. When I was in elementary school, my dad did everything he could to help me. He paid "Experts" (At least that's how they called themselves, although they said they've never seen anyone with this illness) to try and cure me. He also tried to buy me anything I could ever want: Toys, candies, anything that a kid could dream of, just to try and make me feel happy. Obviously none of this worked. Even at this age, I thought those were the most stupid and desperate things, exactly like the man that tried to cure me at that time. He pretended to care about me, but I knew that deep down he didn't see me as a real person, much less his daughter.

Whereas my mom ignored my father's pathetic attempts and just told me one thing, something very.... peculiar. "One day you'll meet someone special, a rose among thorns, that'll actually make you feel emotions." I already lost count of the number of times I asked her what did she mean and she just nodded and said I don't need to comprehend it now and when the time comes and I meet him I'll understand.

Him? Who's him? All humans are the same. They won't accept a person that's different from them. Soon I'll be 16 years on this world and to this day I didn't meet anyone that's different from the rest of the humans. From my perspective, they're all totally identical. Rotten to the core in the exact same way for each. I knew this since I was young, thanks to the fact that through primary school the kids that were in the same class as me bullied me. Kicking, punching, slapping, cursing, insulting, evil jokes, what's not. Another thing I lost count of is the number of times someone screamed the word monster in my ear. See? They're all the same. Each one of them. I somehow passed 6th grade sane (At least sane as much as an emotionless bullied person could be) and 7th grade came along. A new school, a new class, a new beginning. "Maybe now they'll leave me alone and let me be the loner I am?" I thought naively. I deliberately chose the middle school that no one from my elementary school went to. Not like it changed anything. At the moment my classmates noticed my odd behavior, they bullied me, just like my classmates bullied me in my last school. A perfect proof that all humans are the same, because the kids in my middle school acted exactly like the kids in elementary school, not even a single one pitied me even the slightest.

That's how it was during the first month of school. On May 1st, I decided I couldn't stand it anymore. Enduring it for more than 6 years was more than enough. I had to use the option I really hoped I wouldn't have to use. An option that I hated so much, that I endured 6 years of bullying from my classmates, just so I won't have to use it. So if I decided to use it, it means I was on the summit of despair.

Faking feelings. Rejoice when the people surrounding me are happy. Share their sorrow. Rage when something makes everyone furious. Get excited together with them. I did it all the time, even when I was with my parents. When my dad saw I show emotions, he smiled like I never saw him smiling before. It felt like he finally acknowledged me, both as a real person and as his daughter. My mom was also happy, but I think she knew. And of course my classmates accepted me exactly when they saw I was normal like them. Do I need to furthermore show there's no difference between the humans?

Anyway, the class was very cohesive. Everyone was friends with everyone. A normal person would feel very positive feelings in a situation like this. Cohesive classes like this you can't see every day. Joy, pleasure, happiness, these are the things that humans would feel in this situation. For a moment, I ALMOST forgot something important. 

I'm not one of them. I'm not like them, not even slightly. This was just a lie, an act. I'm not a human, obviously. But for them, it was insignificant. They only cared I was normal from the outside, and from the inside? Eh, who cares, whatever. No one looks at it. If they only bothered to take a look, they would've seen how much I suffered from the inside. Even when for them it looked like I shared their feelings, I didn't feel anything, as usual. There wasn't a single moment when I wasn't empty. And it was horrible. Those forced smiles, forced tears, forced tantrums. They were painful to make, pretending like I actually care for something or someone and expressing myself unnaturally for this thing or person. At some point, I thought about stopping with that cruel lie but somehow I made it through middle school with this torture.

I started 10th grade, which means a new school again. I already learned my lesson and expected bullying, since there's no way I'm continuing to fake feelings. I went to a private prestigious high school named Akademi High, a school that consists of the most brilliant and promising students of Japan. Anyway, I didn't have a word in that. From what I've heard, the granddaughter of the founder of Saikou Corp, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan, chooses who enrolls into that high school. Her grandfather also founded that school. So for some reason, that girl chose me, despite the fact I didn't even send an application, not to mention I didn't do anything outstanding or noticeable and my grades are very decent. The only reason I can think of is that my parents learned at that school, but to be honest they don't really look like the successful brilliant geniuses that most people that were at that school are. When I got the offer to go to Akademi, my parents didn't hesitate and agreed without asking me. I didn't care even a little bit.

On my first day on Akademi, I arrived and expected the students to see who I really am and that I'd attract bullies again, yet no one even noticed me. I'm not sure if I spoke at school at all except when the teacher checked attendance and I just had to say "Here". The humans still didn't accept me of course, but surprisingly they didn't react like my classmates in primary school and middle school. I can't say it made me happy, but it was nice not to suffer from bullying and not imitate humans and pretend I'm one of them.

Very nice, in fact.

That's how I was 10 years next to about 20 kids my age in 3 different schools without making a single friend. The "friends" I had in middle school weren't real friends. They were fake. They didn't accept the real me, so I had to be an imitation to please them.

Oh, I told you all of that and I didn't even tell you my name. It's just such a minor detail for me, considering that, again, except when the teacher checks attendance no one uses my name. I'm basically air at school. At home, my dad and I barely talk since I stopped with the act of a normal human girl and my mom uses nicknames to call me, anything but my name.

Ugh, I really get carried away with those stories, you just wanted to know my name didn't you?

My name is Ayano. Ayano Aishi.


	2. Love at its worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I copied the second basement tape. I already mentioned that the first few chapters are going to be copied from things most of you probably know.
> 
> The night before Ayano's first day of 11th grade and before another occasion which is insignificant in Ayano's eyes is quite... Weird, to say the least. It begins with Ayano's first nightmare in which a creepy yet familiar woman warns her not to go in THAT path or else things will end horribly for Ayano, and it ends with Ayano finding out that her parents are going to fly to America to search for a guy that Ayano's mom, Ryoba Aishi hasn't seen in decades, without her, leaving Ayano alone in her house to take care of herself. Ryoba is also mentioning a strange thing- She hopes her daughter would get a boyfriend by the time she and her husband get back. For Ayano, it was random and unrelated. Little did she know...

~April 1st, 3:17 AM~

Well... At least I can say my school year started in an... Ummm... "unique" way. I'm still not at school, but technically it is the first day of the school year, which started terribly. I'd accept anything other than my life of boredom, so even that was somewhat fantastic for me. But I'm not going to lie, I had some hope that I'd sleep well tonight since it was a special day, but this hope was shattered into little pieces. Albeit today I fell asleep much faster in comparison to other days, so everything's awesome, right? Not even close. Tonight something happened; and that something made me feel... Fear? No. It can't be. Don't try to live in that illusion, like you're a human being, Ayano. Anyway, I'll remember it forever. Yes, my first nightmare. 

Black emptiness.  
"Dammit, even my own brain mocks me by representing my feelings in dreams! Ugh so I need to wait here until the dream ends?" I thought, staring at the infinite, empty void that surrounded me. At least it WAS an empty void, until she appeared. As soon as she appeared, I noticed a bloody red puddle that only kept growing a few inches away from my feet. It took me a moment to understand I was vomiting blood because of this sudden sharp pain that attacked my stomach, like I was stabbed with a knife in the guts. I looked at my stomach and it was perfectly fine. If I could only be shocked...  
I groaned as I held my stomach and looked at the monstrosity that stood in front of me. That thing had black veins coursing through its extraordinary pale skin, as white as her hair which was in 2 pigtails with two thick strands of hair hanging down. What creeped me out about that woman-looking creature is her dark, hollow eyes which were more hollow than my eyes, the black mucus that was dripping out of her eyes and mouth or whatever that liquid was and especially the fact she wore the Akademi High's female uniform but it was colored black with a white necktie and black stockings and shoes. Despite her frightening appearance, I'm sure what made me vomit blood is her evil and cruel presence, like she's actually going to kill me any moment. 

"Oh, dear, I didn't think my original form would startle you so much!" She said with a repulsive smug smile. 

"Annghhhhhhhhh" I groaned, trying to reply while vomiting blood.

"Ahhh... I suppose I'll have to change into a form that conforms to you better." She was glowing and she became a human woman that looked like she was in her early 50s, she had fair skin and silver eyes, the same color as her long hair. She wore a pale,  
peach sundress with bows at the bottom of the shoulder straps and a brown belt with a gold buckle. She has a necklace with a gold pendant, gray boots, and a large white hat, with a light salmon bow. She joined her hands.

"Better?" She said with a smile, smugger than before as she watched me still coughing up some blood. 

"Wh-who are YOU?!" I yelled, trying to look angry. 

"That's irrelevant, I'm only here to warn you."

"Warn me? Huh, I thought that the minimum the demons in my dreams would know is that my life is totally flat and boring and every day is the same for me, so I guess I saved you some time. Now, go haunt someone else!" I said while wiping the blood that was left on my lips.

"But I can't haunt someone else..." She muttered under her breath and then sighed.

"Anyhow, I need to tell you that if you go down THAT path, I can guarantee it will end horribly. So please, promise me you will restrain yourself when the time comes." the smug smile disappeared, and instead she had the most serious look I've ever seen.  
I had no idea what did she talk about, and I was sure I didn't even need to know. Do I really need to listen to that shit when I have only a few hours left to sleep? I was extremely annoyed, but I decided to go along with her so she'd let me wake up.

"Fine, fine. I promise. Let me wake up!" I said, looking even angrier than before. 

"As you wish." She giggled and raised her hand, opening a pit under me. While falling down the pit, I kept hearing one word, softly whispered from all directions.  
DON'T.

Finally, I woke up. My pillow was completely wet, I was sweating a ton, and my stomach was severely painful. I felt like I urgently needed to go to the bathroom. I started going down the stairs to the bathroom on the first floor when I heard my parents talking in the basement. I was about to ignore them and go straight to the bathroom, but then I noticed. It's 3:44 AM. What the hell can they talk about at 3 AM?! I pressed my ear to the floor and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"...What were you doing down here, darling? Oh! Are those our old tapes? The ones we made back in the 80s?" A feminine voice giggled. Obviously that voice was my mom's voice, Ryoba Aishi, with her affection for giggles and calling people darling.

"Did you get a bit nostalgic for the good old days?" My mom said in a flirty voice.

"Well...I suppose you could say that..." a masculine, awkward voice said. That one was even easier to recognize. Only my dad was talking so awkwardly with my mom.

"You know, I had a nostalgic moment today, too, darling. I saw someone who I haven't seen in decades! ...and by that, I mean this is the first time he's seen ME in decades."

"Who are you talking about?" My dad said, sounding genuinely curious. 

"Oh, my! Are you jealous, darling? Are you worried that someone is going to steal your beloved wife away?"

"That's...actually the last thing I worry about."

"Oh, darling! That's so romantic!" My mom said, ignoring what my dad had just stated. 

"Right... so, who did you see today?"

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the airport, darling!"

"Wait - airport?!" He took the words right out of my mind. I was so naive for having the tiniest hope they're not going to do what I thought they were going to do.

"That's right, darling! Pack your bags! We're going to America!"

"We can't do that! What about our jobs?"

"Don't worry, darling. I've already called the boss and informed him that we need to take a little trip. He was VERY understanding!" My mom said and giggled, again. Strangely enough, she said that like she was... Sarcastic.

"How long will we be gone for?"

"I'm not sure, darling! It all depends on how fast I track him down..." Him? She's searching for someone? I was almost sure it was the guy she said she met, but why would she search for him? And in AMERICA!

"What about our daughter? Today is going to be the first day of school!" I wasn't even surprised to hear he didn't mention another thing that's happening today. He knows me too well.

"If our daughter is anything like her mother, she'll have absolutely no problems whatsoever taking care of herself! Oh, I hope she meets someone special! It would be so nice if she's gotten a boyfriend by the time we get back!" My mom and her weird unrelated fantasies...

"I hope not..." My dad mumbled

"What was that, darling?"

"N-nothing, sweetie!" Um, what just happened?

"Enough dawdling, darling! We have to get going!"

"Uh, shouldn't I pick up the tapes? They're scattered everywhere."

"Don't bother, darling!"

"What if our daughter finds them?"

"You know...there's a part of me that hopes she does!"

After my mom finished that sentence, I heard a sound, probably of an arm being grabbed, and footsteps. They were increasingly louder-  
THEY WERE COMING.  
With less than 5 hours of sleep, I barely had enough energy to run up the stairs back to my room before my parents could notice me. I'm lucky to be born with silent steps. Maybe it comes hand in hand with being mere air at school.  
I was lying on my bed as questions and confusion flew in my head rapidly. Who's the person my mom is looking for? How does she know he's in America? She met him and he told her he's going to America? No, it doesn't make any sense. And most importantly, WHY is she looking for him?

I was hearing footsteps again, and again, they became louder and louder with every step. Dammit! Someone is coming here! I quickly faked a somewhat believable sleep posture. I heard my room's door creaking, slowly opening. “Ahhhh... It's so wonderful.” said a soft, feminine voice. The door was closed slowly, in the same way it was opened.  
That just raised even more questions, but the only thing I could think about is how familiar the woman from my dream in her human form looked, although I've never seen her.

Eventually, I fell asleep, without any creepy nightmares.  
The stomachache is gone.


	3. Love at it's worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano wakes up and starts her first day of school. She left her house early, so she could think about last night's events at school, but while walking to school, the headmaster sends her a message, threatening that if she won't be at his office at 7:00 AM she'll get a detention. Hurrying up to arrive at the headmaster's office so he won't get mad, Ayano couldn't be bothered to even check if someone else was also in the halls, which resulted in a very sharp turn in her life. After thinking that her mom was joking, Ayano actually met the person that'd make her feel emotions, a dream she thought was unimaginable. He... He was her God. Nothing matters for her now. When she met him. She couldn't think of anything except one thing.  
> He. WILL. be. HERS.  
> Unfortunately for him, he can't choose.

~April 1st, 6:15 AM~  
Something is shouting, telling me to wake up. My mom? No, it's definitely impossible. While getting into a sit position and rubbing my eyes, I realized it's just the damn alarm clock. "Ughhhh" I sighed and stretched. After turning off the alarm clock I started preparing to go to school. Today I had more motivation to wake up, unlike the rest of the days when I need to gather a lot of courage and only then get up. Maybe it's because the faculty doesn't have a really good impression on me. I feel like they actually wait for me to do something that looks slightly bad to send me to the guidance counselor's office. But the headmaster is the worst of all. If I'll even GET in his sight range, he'll act like I murdered his parents or something, so he'll be immensely hostile towards me although he isn't like this towards other students and I don't really remember saying a single word to him. So I decided that today, and only today, I'll try to make on him and on the faculty a good impression. I already suffer enough from that illness of being mentally inhuman, I don't need the people that determine my grades or can expel me in a second to hate me. Oh, I almost forgot, it's also my 16th birthday today. Not like anyone cares. I've never celebrated it, since birthdays are meant for humans, because they make them feel joy. Celebrating my birthday would be useless. Just another step closer to death, what do I care? Anyway, when I was done preparing at 6:30, I decided to go to school. I left earlier than usual, not to make a good impression, but to think. I had a lot of things to think about. I chose not to stay at home because when I started to sink into my thoughts it'll be difficult to stop and I'll be late for school.

I put the bag on my back and started going. I dived into the thinking process almost immediately. All of the questions I had about my parents' strange conversation had to be answered, the questions I had about the nightmare that- "No." I thought. " It's just a dream. It'll be dumb to even waste a second about it.". Thus, I tried finding answers that are related to my parents only. I tried hard. But I just couldn't. It sounds so fucked up that my mom would just leave everything; her house, her job, her daughter, and fly with dad to meet a person she hasn't met in decades. None of it made any sense. I could only think about how cruel she is. She left me and went to the other side of the world for unlimited time (and it'd probably take a lot of time to find a single guy in huge America) and forced my dad to go with her. That's how she leaves a 16 years old girl on her first day of school to take care of herself. Not to mention she didn't leave any message or note about why exactly did they leave. She only left money in the living room, and I can't even know if that's enough money. And what if I didn't eavesdrop on them last night? So I would just wake up and find out my parents are gone. What was I supposed to think? I really want to know what was going on in my mom's hea-

My phone rang. Someone sent me a message. Maybe my mom finally recalled telling me she and dad flew to America and maybe, I hope, WHY did they fly to America?  
I turned on my phone, expecting to see a notification that says my mom sent me a message, but instead, I saw that a private number sent me this message: "Be in my office at 7:00. An overdue will result in 2-hours-long detention!" I would recognize this hostility and detention threats anywhere. That was the headmaster. I'm sure. The guidance counselor would only ask me to come to her office if I had discipline problems, and it'd be sort of hard considering I'm not even at school. The time was 6:50 and I saw the school in the distance.  
Here goes my thinking time.

I tried to arrive before the headmaster that always arrives at 6:55. I knew that if I'll arrive after him he'd be annoyed, even if I wasn't late. After arriving at school, I was sprinting to his office on the third floor while going up the stairs. First floor... Second floor... Third floor. I kept running as I saw the office was still empty. And when I passed by class 3-2... It happened.

It really did happen. She didn't lie. I didn't believe her for a second, although a small part of me hoped she was telling the truth. It was the event that this small part waited for since I was a child. SHE WAS RIGHT!

The person that's different from the rest of the humans. He's special. He's PERFECT. He's my rose among thorns. It'd be a mistake to call him a human. Humans have an uncountable amount of flaws, compared to this flawless God. I knew it just by bumping with his gorgeous body and take one look into his astonishing eyes. I didn't think once in my entire life that I'll feel feelings, let alone love from first sight. When I bumped with him, I felt like I was taking my first breath, like my heart was beating for the first time. He made me feel... Feelings. Happiness. Pleasure. Joy. And most importantly, Love. Pure, beautiful love. He made a dream that for me looked insane- feeling emotions, come true! He is the piece that was missing in me my entire life. He made me... Human.

"Oh, sorry!! I assume you were in a hurry. I needed to look and see if someone was coming. Here, I'll help you to get up." He said with a terrific smile and reached me out. I was paralyzed for a few seconds by his charming voice and his mind-boggling beauty, but I knew it'd be rude not to take the help he's offering, so I took his hand, and I barely didn't faint from touching his godly hand. "I'm sorry about that, I was in a hurry as well." He scratched his nape and blushed. "I'd be glad if you want to talk with me later, I'm always sitting on the fountain in the plaza or on the rooftop. Goodbye, I hope I'll see you!" He bowed and then entered class 3-2 and stood next to the teacher's table. She probably asked him to come to school early too.

I just stood there, shocked. It finally happened. I met him! My savior, my hero... My love. It's tough to even comprehend the fact I've just felt feelings right now. His look will be carved in my mind forever. His superb dark, neat short hair, his shining admirable charcoal grey eyes, his soft, splendid light skin... Heh, I can't believe I didn't drool all over the place. He might look like a typical male anime protagonist, yet for me he's not even remotely similar to anything that ever existed, in fiction nor in reality.

I decided to call him Senpai, since he's an upperclassman. At that exact moment, I realized I NEEDED Senpai. He's my only reason to live- Wrong, I just CAN'T live without him. Now, it'll be impossible. There's no other possibility. Senpai will be mine.

Well, it's not like he has a choice.


	4. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Senpai enters his class, Ayano suddenly faints and meets that creepy creature she met last night yet again. This time the creature is give a name: Fun Girl. After teasing her a little beat, Fun Girl proves Ayano she's much more than a mere dream, and tells her that after she took a sharp turn in her life, Ayano has to choose a path, and she reminds her of the promise she made. After waking up, the headmaster scolds Ayano for "Falling asleep" in front of his office, but after Ayano just acted friendly and smiled at him he pulled a taser on her for no apparent reason and told her she has 5 seconds to get out. After leaving the headmaster office Ayano finds out Senpai is not inside his class anymore and that she blacked out for more time than expected so she goes to the fountain in the plaza where she thought Senpai would be, but she sees a girl screaming and rebuking Senpai. Ayano didn't know her name, who she is, and what's her relationship with Senpai, but she did know one thing.  
> That girl won't live for too long.

My body simply refused to move. I endeavored so much, I only had to take a few more steps towards the headmaster's office, that was going to arrive at any moment, but I just couldn't. My body reacted like it was chronically crippled. The aura that surrounded him- it was so good, it was bad. I couldn't handle it for too long. Several seconds passed since Senpai entered his class, and I felt like I'm being intensely pulled down, as if gravity became 20 times stronger. Eventually, I couldn't withstand it anymore, and fell to the ground. But I didn't even feel any pain, because...

I'm here again. Isn't it supposed to happen only when I'm asleep? Or, no, isn't it supposed to be a ONE-time thing? It's a dream, after all! Yet here I am, in the same damn place. This empty void couldn't be more familiar. 

"Hello there, Ayano!" Said a distorted voice behind me. The person that the distorted voice came from gently laid their hands on my shoulders and instantly made me shiver and vomit blood. If I had a doubt about who that person is, that doubt was totally eradicated. After vomiting blood for about a minute and a half, I turned around and saw her. I knew these two hollow eyes too well to be mistaken. 

"AGAIN, WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed and backed down as she grinned at me.

"I'm disappointed to see that you still didn't get used to my beautiful form. Come on, I put a ton of effort to design a fabulous form and you just vomit blood all over the place? That's just discourteous, to say the least! And to answer your question, I can't give you an exact name, but you can call me Fun Girl!" She said, clearly entertained while teasing me.

"Bitch I don't care what name did you give to your ugly costume, I want to know the name of your human form! I know I met this form somewhere!" I honestly was enraged. It's like an angel, my Senpai, opened the gates of heaven for me, and allowed me to feel emotions. Only now it was a very bad time to feel anything...

"Fufufu... You are truly amusing when you're so furious! Also, it won't help you to know my name, will it? I mean, as you thought when you left your house, I'm just a dream, no?" She laughed hysterically when she saw how wide my eyes were.  
HOW. DID. SHE. KNOW.

"It's scary when it happens twice! It gives me the feeling it's not just a dream... But you know what, It doesn't matter. Just let me wake up, I'm busy!" I calmed myself down as soon as I realized that monster, or "Fun Girl" like she wants to call herself is enjoying herself while every ounce of my body is frightened. 

"But this is where the fun begins!" She said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Now you're taking a sharp turn in your life, and you'll choose the PATH!" She accentuated the word path for some reason. For a split second, I was really confused. I guessed she was talking about that I just found the missing piece that'll complete me, but path? It didn't make any sense. I couldn't believe I thought for a single moment she was anything more than an irrational dream. 

"Yes Yes, whatever. Now be nice for once in your life and let me wake up!" I growled.

"Awwww, that's harsh, Ayano-tan!" She said and pouted, mixing a childish tone with a childish suffix. She was really getting on my nerves.  
"As you please, but remember your promise!" Fun Girl turned around 360 degrees gleefully and raised her hand. 

"Good luck with your meeting with the headmaster! He sure is cute!" She smirked and waved her hand as a goodbye.  
How-

Before I could say anything, I fell into a pit.

"Aishi-chan! Aishi-chan!" I heard a muffled voice calling my name. 

"You're sleeping next to my office? That's a terrible way to begin the school year, if you ask me!" the headmaster, Kocho Shuyona said as I was struggling to sit properly on the chair in front of the headmaster I somehow sat on when I was unconscious. I only woke up after passing out and I was already falsely accused and scolded. We stared at each other for some time, I don't know how much time, but it felt like forever. At this time I noticed his... "interesting" body build. He has dark brown hair and round glasses covering brown eyes, he wore a light blue shirt with a red tie under a green vest. I couldn't see anything under his shirt, but from what I've remembered he always wore the same light brown pants and dark brown shoes. And of course, there's his hippo-sized paunch. At last, I broke the silence.

"Good morning Shuyona-Sensei!" I said with a forced smile, but now this smile was easier to make because I could feel happiness now. "I apologize for fainting in front of your office, I'll try my best not to do it next time!"

"Don't joke with me!!!" He grumbled.

I was about to ask him what was I supposed to say in this awkward situation, but before I could blink, his face changed from angry to terrified and he pulled a taser out of nowhere and aimed it at my chest. I easily noticed how his hands that held the taser were shaking.

"I will give you 5 seconds to get out of my office and NEVER come back!" he shouted. I didn't even have time to think WHAT?! and WHY?! I just took my backpack and ran out of there quickly, but not before mumbling:

"Damn, if your fat belly won't stop women from dating you, that attitude sure will!" I said and quickly ran away, not giving him a chance to respond. To be honest, that was a more unreasonable thing to say than what he did, but I have no regrets. It was necessary after a whole year I was being treated like garbage by that old single world-weary fart.

After exiting the door, I began going towards my class to drop my bag there, when I heard yelling from the headmaster's office. I thought it'd actually be fun to hear his reaction, so I decided to enter class 3-1 which was empty and was near the office and I listened.

"I can't believe I didn't prevent this from happening!!!!" He screamed.

"I didn't make it in time! But how? I purposely invited her before all of the students arrived! It's impossible it would already happen!"

"But if it did happen, then it's inevitable. It will always happen on the same day and at the time, no matter what will I do. So I basically can't do anything but hoping she won't end up like that woman..."

Then it was silent, as he realized he was talking aloud. I was extremely irritated! More questions I have to answer had arisen. The frustration of not understanding anything that happens around you is inconceivable. Who's "that woman"?! How did she end up and how is it related to me?! Also, what is "It" that always happens on the same day and time?! My head was about to explode. I almost got distracted from the most important thing. ALMOST.

I was walking around the entire floor so I won't have to pass by the headmaster's office, until I got to the door of class 3-2, and looked around only to see an empty class.

"Where is he?! He was here! How could he leave-" I thought, but then it hit me. I was unconscious for an unknown amount of time. I checked the time on my phone. 

"7:22?! If I was conscious for 4 minutes, that means I blacked out for more than 20 minutes!" I drifted away again from the most important thing, but I recalled it very quickly. 

"It doesn't matter! Senpai is the only thing that matters! I have to find him... Oh I got it! He said he's always on either the fountain in the plaza or the rooftop!" Since people usually tend to eat lunch on the rooftop, I checked the plaza first. I hurried up and went down the stairs to the fountain on the first floor. The school was already full of students. Finally, I reached the entrance of the plaza. Senpai was there near the fountain, shining brightly while holding a book in his left hand, which immediately made me delighted and my heart skipped a beat, but all of that delightfulness faded when I saw WHO is standing next to Senpai

A girl who seemed like she's a third-year student like Senpai. She had orange eyes and hair tied into two twin-tails that reached her knees. Her hair was tied with thin salmon-pink scrunchies with white polka dots. She also wore matching stockings. Her shoes were black and she wore a small red bow on the right side of her hair. The sour look just couldn't leave her face. I could notice she was rebuking Senpai, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. It's partly because I was probably too far away, but even if I was close enough, I wouldn't be able to hear a word. I was filled with that new emotion: RESENTMENT. It might've been rage or even jealousy, I don't know! I only knew every part of my body was filled with lust, lust to see that girl's blood bursts everywhere as I slowly cut her throat. Every second passing with her still alive, talking to Senpai, I suffer more and more, and my blood was boiling. I'll make her regret the day got her filthy eyes on the pure God that brought light for the first time for my dark life.  
She brought this fate on herself.


	5. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano finds out the name of her Senpai is Taro Yamada, and that his childhood friend, Osana Najimi, is a tsundere; the type of people she hates the most. After Osana left Taro alone, Ayano tried to approach him and start a conversation, but she figured out too late that when she's close to her Senpai her heart rate goes insane, and she can barely function properly, let alone talk. Taro noticed her and recognized her and tried to start a conversation with Ayano, but Ayano made up an excuse and got away, not before accidentally telling Taro her name is Ayashii (Suspicious/doubtful in Japanese). After leaving the plaza, she came back and admired Senpai behind a tree for half an hour, until an anonymous person sent her a text message. That person is Info-chan, the mysterious girl that is rumored to be selling panty shots of female students to boys in exchange for information. At first Ayano doubted Info-chan because of her terrible reputation, but Info-chan proved her she was 100% serious, and convinced Ayano to cooperate with her for one goal: to kill Osana Najimi.

*I apologize for using swear words in almost every chapter. I don't know if it looks like I was trying to be this: "Hehehe Look I'm using BAD words I'm so edgy and cool" but that's not my intention, I just thought it'd fit Ayano's character. After all, I didn't rate my fic M for no reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Taro. That's the marvelous name of the love of my life, that unfortunately, I had to find out through that homewrecker that growled at Senpai like a disgusting animal.

"Tarooooooooo!!! Why were you late?!?! We agreed to meet at 7:05 EXACTLY! It's 7:25 now!!!!!!" She screamed, with a red face because of anger or because of something else...

"I'm sorry Osana, but our teacher invites all of the students in our class to a private conversation with her for the new school year, she'll probably invite you as well soon-" Senpai said, looking embarrassed as people began staring at them because of the yelling.

"You just use that as an excuse for being late, right?" She said and pouted. I was shocked by how dumb she was.

"No I'm telling the truth! I told you, the teacher will call you soon and then you'll see!" Senpai said.

"Whatever. Hey, why are you holding a book in your hand- wait, don't tell me you were reading a book up until now!" She stuck to shouting and attracted the attention of most of the people in the plaza. Some of them even glanced at her and looked like they were gossiping.

"Well... Yeah, since you weren't here I thought you gave up and left so I-" Senpai couldn't finish his sentence.

"Idiot! I was searching for you this entire time!" DID SHE INSULT HIM?! She was lucky that Senpai and some other people were present, or else I would've strangled her!

"B-But I had no way to know y-you were searching for me though..." Senpai stuttered awkwardly, now his face was redder than a tomato after seeing the people that glanced at him and that Osana girl facepalming.

"We're friends since childhood, and you still think I'll give up and leave every time you're late?!" How come a whore like her became his childhood friend? What did she do to Senpai to make him agree to that?!

"What am I supposed to think? I didn't know it was so important for you to meet me..." Senpai said, and I assume he was so surprised by how uncomfortable Osana was.

"I...I couldn't care less about meeting with you, idiot! I'm just trying to make you more social, instead of spending all of your time sticking your nose in your stupid books!" Osana blushed and looked away. Ugh, as if I didn't hate her enough, I discover she's a tsundere. Also, stop being so bossy and let the poor guy read his books if he wants to, for fuck's sake.

"Ah, if that's what you want to achieve then I wish you luck, but I doubt you'll succeed." Senpai looked behind Osana.

"And also, I think the teacher is calling you." Senpai pointed at the west entrance that was behind Osana's back, where the teacher of class 3-2 was waving her hand.

"Osana-san! Osana-san! I need you to come to class to talk with me!" The teacher said.

"I didn't lie, you see?" Senpai half-smiled.

Osana looked like she was trying to find a good answer to that, but eventually but she failed to do so she growled and stepped large, loud steps towards her teacher with sour and defeated face, as if she was a 4 years old baby that didn't get what she wanted.

At last, Senpai was all alone! He sat and returned to reading his book. Now I only needed to walk up to him and start a conversation, something that'll distract him from that walking disaster in the shape of a senior high school girl. I began approaching him and attempted to talk to him but...  
My mouth couldn't say a single word. Although my brain told my mouth to say words, it didn't obey. Instead, my heart started beating fast. It beat so fast, I thought like it was going to burst out of my chest any moment. The aura surrounding him was too much for me to handle. But the worst happened when he NOTICED me.

"Oh! Hello there!" He put his book on the edge of the fountain and stood up.

"You really did come huh... Well then, nice to meet you! I'm Taro Yamada! What's your name?" He closed his eyes and smiled a luminous smile, waiting for my answer.  
Like my heart wasn't beating fast enough.

"A-Aya....Sh-Shii..." (Ayashii=Suspicious, doubtful in Japanese) I tried my best to respond, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk while my heart was beating at a rate of about 200 BPM. Or at least, that's how it felt.

"Ayashii? Hehehe, that's quite a name!" He scratched the right side of his neck, supposedly because of the uncomfortability caused thinking I have such a peculiar name. I attempted to walk away, but that attempt was in vain, because when Senpai saw I was trying to leave, he pulled me back by my shoulder.

"Hey, Ayashii-san, I thought we were going to talk a little bit!" He said. I couldn't see his face since he was behind me but he sounded disappointed, even slightly sad.

"Teacher...Invite...Talk...Now." I stammered. I have absolutely no idea how I somehow said full words with Senpai's stunning hand on my shoulder, maybe it's because I was too worried about my heart's condition.

"Ahhh I see! Your teacher also set a time for the conversation in advance. Well so I hope we'll meet again!" Senpai said and let go of my shoulder. At first, I had a hard time walking, but after my heart recovered and beat at a normal rate again, I walked to the east entrance of the plaza and after entering the first floor, I waited 20 seconds and then peeked to see Senpai sat again on the fountain, reading his book peacefully. He seemed really concentrated on the book, but just in case I sneaked back into the plaza and hid behind a tree near the fountain, where I could see Senpai from a good angle.  
I guess I have to protect him from afar.

My next 30 minutes were dedicated to admiring Senpai's beauty. Not gonna lie, best 30 minutes of my life. I was SUPPOSED to continue doing this for longer than 30 minutes, probably until I had to go to class, but my phone rang. Since it's my Senpai, obviously I wouldn't stop admiring him for a second because someone sent me a message, But I decided that because I was still waiting for my mom to send me a message given that she owes me some explanations, I'll check every message that's sent immediately. The message wasn't from my mom, though.

"I know you're in the middle of something important, but I promise it's worth it." the anonymous person texted.

"Sorry, the owner of this number isn't available now. You can call them later, or preferably, Never (;" I texted back. I was trying to convey texting an unknown person is currently the least of my priorities, but they just couldn't get it.

"I'm literally seeing you typing this right now." Ok, that was kind of creepy... I looked around me, but no one in the plaza even used their phone.

"I don't ask you if you want to answer or not. You answer. NOW."

"Do I know you?" I was creeped out, but that person sounded cocky, so I tried to show confidence so they won't think they're in a position to threaten me.

"I'm Info-chan, and you're Ayano Aishi. Here, we know each other!" Okay, now I really started to freak out. I heard the rumors about Info-chan. A girl in our school, that knows everything about everyone in Akademi, because she sold panty shots of female students in exchange for information. No one knows how she looks like, what's her real name nor if she's even a student here. I only know she's a disgusting perverted girl I should never talk to.

"And how did I earn so much honor that the infamous Info-chan sends me a message? You have no business with me. Leave me alone for your own good."

"Ayano, please don't switch the roles here. Your attempt to scare me is quite cute, though. Anyway, I have an offer that it'd be too bad if it goes to waste!" after she sent me that messages I was about to turn off my phone and go back to gazing at Senpai, but before I turned it off she sent me another message:

"I know your goal."

"Hmmmmm, really? Then would you explain to me what's my goal, if you don't mind?" For a moment, I thought Info-chan was just being pathetic, but that thought didn't last long...

"You felt feelings for the first time in your life when you fell in love with Taro Yamada, and now you want to protect him by eliminating Osana Najimi, his childhood friend. Correct me if I'm wrong."  
Oh dammit, she couldn't be more accurate.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"In addition to my talent for gaining information, I also excel at reading people." at this point I surrendered and listen to what she has to say, because she sounded very serious.

"Fine, what do you have to offer?"

"I'm responsible for the school's newspaper, and it's sinking. Nothing interesting happens in Akademi, but I saw the potential in you to cause things that are worth writing about to happen." 

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill Osana." It was only a text message, but I could sense how she texted it, without hesitation. When I read it, I started doubting myself. Can I actually kill Osana? I meant to threaten her to scare her away from Senpai, maybe get her expelled or something, but take one's life? Imagining it, it didn't look like something I would do, or something I COULD do. And I was going to tell that to Info-chan.

"Listen, I might somewhat desired to burn her alive, but I'm not an actual murderer, there's no way I'll go that far-" Before I could finish typing, Info-chan texted me 4 words that changed my mind instantly.

"It's for your Senpai." I took a quick glimpse at Senpai, how he read his book calmly, yet looked fascinating. He was so perfect.

Without thinking twice, I told her:

"I agree."

"Very well, so this is how it's going to work."


	6. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info-chan elaborated to Ayano about all of her services (Not necessary to read for people that know it well), and she told her that the cute, young-looking girl that sat next to Osana at lunch is Raibaru Fumetsu, an invincible martial arts master and a year older than Ayano. Raibaru's relationship with Osana is quite weird, though. Osana herself confirmed they're best friends, yet Raibaru uses the "sama" honorific to address Osana, even when Osana told her to stop doing it. Ayano finds out that despite the way Osana treats Senpai, she loves him and is going to confess her love on Friday, which means she only has 5 days to save Senpai. But these extra 4 days are unnecessary, because when Ayano entirely comprehended how much Raibaru cared about Osana, the plan was served to her on a silver platter. Hah, Osana was already dead.

"Haha, here you said you hate tsunderes, but look at you, the cutest tsundere ever!"

"I told you, there's nothing cute about me!"

"Nah you only act all tough but I see right through you!"

Uh, wait a second... Ohhhh I need to go 5 hours back.

~April 1st, 8:28 AM~

While waiting at class 2-1 for biology lesson to begin, Info-chan and I had a chat."

"So basically, you're a client, and I'm a provider. You pay me with panty shots of girls from Akademi, and you earn favors. Favors are the currency we'll use. Every item or piece of information costs a different amount of favors, it depends on how I estimate its value. You can also steal the phones of students and bring them to me, but I always prefer panty shots over phones. Every phone and every panty shot is worth one favor. I know I said 'girls' from our school, but you can also take a panty shot of the school's nurse. Her, the student council and the bullies' panty shots are worth 5 favors."

"That's gross, but fine, I'll do it for my Senpai. But why making me pay when you already earn from it?"

"As you've already heard, I gain all of my information thanks to my people, which are all boys. To provide you with the service you need, I need to pay them somehow."  
"Oh and also, if you need info about a certain student, send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you almost everything I know about them."

"Why almost everything?"

"Well... You'll see." 

"Ok? Well I got it, class starts soon so I have to end it here. Don't you have a class to go to as well?"

"I have much more crucial things to do in my life than going to class. It isn't supposed to bother you anyway. See you, I hope you make Osana suffer, the more horrifying her corpse looks, the better!" And on that fantastic note, we finished the conversation and I put my phone back in my backpack.

I didn't even notice when the teacher arrived. I was too busy planning how to kill Osana.

~April 1st, 1:00 PM~  
The class ended and lunch began. I didn't care a tiny bit. I concentrated on executing my very simple plan: have a short conversation that'll make Osana somewhat trust me, make her follow me to an empty place, stab her and get rid of the evidence. I went to search after Osana. I checked on the rooftop, but I've only seen Senpai, eating alone gracefully his bento. I wanted to stay and gaze at him, but I had to restrain myself. After a few minutes of searching, I found Osana sitting on a bench in the plaza. To my surprise, I saw a girl sitting next to her. That whore has friends?! I couldn't bear the thought that a sane human likes her, and actually- much less my Senpai. Maybe I didn't fully become a human, so I couldn't understand it. I didn't even know the girl's name, but I already hated her with my whole soul. They had a conversation, so I listened, hoping it'll help me somehow.

"Raibaru... I told you I don't have a chance with Taro! It'd be dumb to confess to him on Friday! I treat him like garbage daily, and never appreciate the fact he even bothers to talk to me every morning with how I treat him. I love him so much, but I'm just not confident and can't find something nice to say or a good way to start a conversation, so I do this crap!". Osana said to the girl, whose name is apparently Raibaru. So she isn't an asshole towards everyone, she really is a tsundere. Although I personally had some objections about the "nice from the inside" part.

"Osana-sama, if Yamada-kun talks to you every morning, it means he liked something about you, enough to meet you on a daily basis since childhood. I'm sure the confession will go well!" Raibaru said. She had an orange-blond hair that's worn in two short slightly curled pigtails, unlike Osana's long straight pigtails. I didn't compare Raibaru to Osana for no reason, as she also wore pink and white polka-dotted scrunchies, like she imitated Osana. Probably explains why she added the "sama" honorific to Osana's name. I assumed she had to be a first year. She looked really young and cutesy, so I assumed she was a first year.

"Ugh, Raibaru, stop calling me 'Osana-sama'! It's embarrassing, and we're literally best friends!" Yeah, you're one to complain about embarrassment.

"Sorry, I have to. Try to ignore it though. It's not that bad."

"It IS that bad! Ever since I finished the conversation with my teacher, people have been gossiping about me! I don't the fact you call me 'Osana-sama" to be one of the juicy gossip the entire school talks about!" Osana whined.  
"You know what? I don't care. People usually find a new drama to gossip about before the day ends!" Well, I couldn't argue with her about that...

I had to know more about Raibaru, to determine if she'll be a problem or not. I took a picture of Raibaru without her seeing, and sent it to Info-chan.

"I need everything you know about her." I got an answer almost immediately.

"Her name is Raibaru Fumetsu, She's in class 3-1 and I'd say her popularity is -10, because of the way she behaves near Osana, people think she's sort of a weirdo. She isn't part of a club, but she is the ex-president of the martial arts club. She's a very protective person, specifically protecting her best friend. Her self defense is... Well, she's invincible. Even if I didn't know a thing about you, I could be sure you wouldn't be able to beat her in combat. You can't even attack her from behind, she can sense you. She spends almost all the time together with Osana, except for the time when Osana hangs out with your Senpai." 

"So, just to make sure I understand, you tell me that this cute little girl is a year ABOVE me, led the martial arts club, is invincible and has superhuman reflexes? There's no way you're serious!"

"Her appearance is deceptive."

"And I also can't murder Osana while she's with Senpai, and I can't murder her when she's with Raibaru because she'll protect Osana and I have no chance to beat her?"

"I can say you're correct, unless you also kill Taro."

"DONT.EVEN.SAY.THAT."

"Haha fine, it was a lame attempt. Anyway, you'll need to somehow separate Raibaru from Osana. Note that Raibaru hasn't befriended anyone ever since she befriended Osana, so don't even try. You'll need to be more creative than that."

"Dammit. Is Osana also strong?"

"Not at all. She's very weak and you're not supposed to have a problem killing her and you two are alone."

"Hey, by the way, what are you able to do?"

"Do you mean what type of services I provide? I can make you more popular, make any student you'd like less popular, tell you a dark secret of one of the students, give you info about the guidance counselor and delay the police for about 5 minutes if they're on the way." I guess she talked about the dark secrets when she said she'll tell me almost everything she knows about a certain student. But police? Huh, I forgot that I'm planning to murder someone so if I do one thing wrong, I'm going to jail. And what do I need to know about the guidance counselor? She never looked like she's hiding something dirty.

I turned off the phone. For now, I didn't need anything from Info-chan. I had to establish a plan, now that my previous stupidly simple plan isn't usable. Nothing came up to my head, so I desperately stared at Raibaru putting her head on Osana's shoulder. "Ew, that's humiliating... She doesn't have self-respect or something? It looked like she'd might as well kill herself for Osana-" I thought, until the inspiration hit me all of a sudden. I asked Info-chan to send me a list of all of the items in her store, and I found out I only needed 10 favors for my plan. I earned those favors fast by taking a panty shot of 2 girls from the student council. I went to collect the goods behind the school building, where Info-chan said she'd put the items. My plan was officially ready to be executed.


	7. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 6

*Warning: this chapter will contain a sadistic violent psycho, and it can be kinda spooky? 

When I got what I wanted, I went to the gardening club. As usual, the president of the club, Uekiya Engeika, was there, irrigating her cyclamen while talking with them. 

"Makoto, I have to admit, today you look particularly fabulous!" She said and watered the cyclamen she named Makoto. Am I really weirder than that freak. Ugh, it will be challenging, but I'll have to try and ignore her bizarre behavior. For Senpai.

"Hi! I wanted to ask-" Barely said 5 simple words before being interrupted.

"HELLO! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN OUR FUN?!?!" Uekiya said with a huge yet frightening smile and tone.

"Uhmmmmm...." I cringed so bad while also resisting the urge to call a psychiatrist for the miserable girl.

"Ah... No thanks. I just wanted to say I need the key of the shed for a sec, a teacher said she needs some stuff from there." 

"Why didn't she ask me?" She gently laid her orange watering can on the ground and looked me straight in the eyes, as if she tried to see if I was lying. So not only she's a weirdo, but she also has to be a pest with her unnecessary questions.

"Engeika-san, aren't you a third-year student? How is that a third-year doesn't know how busy the faculty is? I happened to walk by the faculty room, so the teacher asked me to do it for her." I looked at her back, innocently. I was prepared for any question she could ever think of.

"Well, that makes sense. I'll help you!" She said and was already on her way to shed while searching for the right key in her set, but I stopped her. Uekiya was really, but REALLY getting on my nerves. 

"No, no, it's not needed. The teacher asked me specifically, so I'm sure I'll do very well on my own. Besides, I saw you were in the middle of something important, weren't you?"

"Hmmm... Okay, I guess you're right." She said and handed the set of keys over to me, holding the set by one key that I thought was the one for the shed. I rushed to take the keys, before she could regret her decision. Uekiya returned to do her whacky shit while I was opening the shed. When I entered, I took everything I needed. I took a screwdriver and put it in my pocket, and held with both of my hands a gasoline container and a bleach bottle. I pretended to be running towards the faculty room so Uekiya won't suspect me, but when I thought I exited her sight range, I changed direction and went to the incinerator room. It wasn't necessary, though. That freak was so occupied by talking to her plants she didn't notice what suspicious things I took from the shed, or that I didn't give her the keys back. I didn't have time for that. 

I'm lucky that the delinquents of the school, that are always standing next to the incinerator room, don't care at all if someone does suspicious things near them. They're too engaged in listening to edgy music and talk about... Vandalism? I don't really know. "I'm not one to judge them if that's the subject of their conversations." I thought while my plan was running again in my head. I put down the bleach bottle next to the right wall of the incinerator room without any problems. Now I had to run straight to the west fountain.  
When I arrived there, I started. 

I opened the matchbox I bought from Info-chan, lit up each match and put it on the ground. Then I opened the gasoline container and poured all of the gasoline so it'll reach each match. After taking a few steps back, I've seen the epic size of the fire. It was huge! I couldn't help but close my eyes and sniff it. Ah, yes, the great scent of success is only second to one scent. I was risking my life, but it was for a good cause. 

I was running towards the plaza, and when I reached the entrance, I called her. 

"Raibaru! Raibaru! There's a fire in the west fountain! You have to help me!" I cried to her and put on a feeble act.

"What? But who are y-" Raibaru asked, or at least she tried to ask before I interrupted her.

"It's not important, Raibaru! I heard you're strong and brave, so I came to call you! Besides, Osana can get hurt from this fire, even DIE!" I said and made the last sentence especially clear. Osana just stood there, confused from the fact I magically know her name, despite her not seeing me once in her entire life. Unlike Raibaru, that on the moment I mentioned her precious Osana can die, she sprinted to the west fountain to protect her from the fire. As if she could put out the fire by herself. Stupid. I followed her like I actually want her to help me, as I said. After I was sure Osana couldn't see neither me nor Raibaru, I waited 5 seconds, and then ran back to the plaza. Osana still stood there in shock, trying to fully swallow everything that happened.

"Osana! Listen! Raibaru told me to leave it for her and that she'll be fine on her own, and that I have to take you to the incinerator! She said it's the safest because it's far from the west fountain! Come on, let's go!" I said. Osana looked slightly annoyed, I assume it was because I didn't use her last name plus an honorific. Oh, she was actually expecting me to- Haha, I just found it hilarious.

"What?! I'm not going with a girl I don't know to the incinerator, forget it! I'm gonna help Raiba-"

"CAN'T YOU RESPECT THE REQUEST OF A PERSON THAT'S RISKING HER LIFE FOR YOU?!" I screamed while crying. 

"Ugh....Fine... I'll come with you. I've never seen you, but you don't look like a dangerous person." Bullseye. While running towards the incinerator room, Osana told me:

"Maybe we could be friends after that."  
I stopped to think for a second.

Pfffffft, Yeah, right, maybe in hell. On our way to the incinerator, she asked me several questions, but I didn't answer any of them. I knew that answering her questions would be futile for her, considering what was about to happen...  
When we arrived at the incinerator room, we sat with our knees under our chins there on the floor, with our backs facing the left wall of the room. 

"Soooooo... You already know me somehow, so at least let me know your name too!" I decided that only this time I'll respect her demand.

"My name is Ayano Aishi."

"Then you're Aishi-san, right? Well then Aishi-san, listen, for now, I prefer you will call me Najimi-san, unless you're a first or second year and then you'll-" She was going to start a conversation, and I'm not a patient individual, AT ALL. I wanted to get over it quickly. I felt like that girl was polluting the air I breathe. 

"Hey, Osana, look! there's a bleach bottle in front of us!" I said indifferently and pointed at the bottle.

"Oh yeah, but why is it there..." She stood up and when to... Investigate it? I'm not entirely sure what she was planning to do. It's not important either. I pulled out the screwdriver and...

Hah. Haha. Hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 

H̵̨̡̧̲̮̝͓̤͗̉̍̎͛̈́̌̕Ą̵̛̛̥̺̱͎̫̯̖̮̻̙̪͋̽̅͋̀̽̚H̸̢̟̹̝͓̝̘̱͕̃̔́̐͛̿́͛͒͜͝͝ͅA̵̢̮͔̳̰̯̠͖͉̺̻͓͋̆̊̑̽̇̔̔͜͝H̷̢̡͙̫͔̘̣͎̥̤̱́̂̃̓̈́̍͊̅̕A̷̧̛̮̮̦͍̩̹͓̠̓͌̆̈̋͋̾̄̋͌͘H̷̨̬͔͈̿̾̂͋̊̉͆̀̄͒̎̔͆̒A̷̛̬͌̈́̆̆͑͝H̸͙͙̪̠̖̰̝̞̻̣̉͜Ą̶̢̟̙̈͒̐̈́̀̀̃̂̿̄͠H̷͈̔̋̎̾̓̈̈͂̀͂͂͝Ȧ̵̢̡̺̜̗̣̲̦̬̤͙̻̔̍̽̽̌̓̽̂̏͛̚͜͝Ḫ̶̢͍̝͈̻̖̥͎͠͝ͅA̸̢̞̞͓̬͉̫̬̘̫͚̭̰̟͛͋̎̔̑̃̽H̵̢̗̹̫̽̿Ã̷̜̗͚̳̹H̴̛̱̦̞̲̣̰̾̒̒Ā̸͇͚̘̲͈̤͑̿̄̏̇̇H̵̨͈̱̯̾̋͂̂̔͗͆̌̏̄̋͐̕A̵̢̛̼͎̪̭̗̦̝̦̟̯̳̥͊͒̒͆̈͒̅̍̈́̉̒͌͝͠H̷̡̧̡̢̛͔͈̝̙̟͎͓̮̲̱̓̂̔̅̽̃͠A̸̦̲̼̙̩̝͒̈́̒̓̐͠H̸̡̛̹̪͕͉̭̲̗̹͑̓́̿̿̑̉͂͋̄̚͠͠ͅǍ̶̝̺̾̒̿̿̂̈̂̚͝͝H̸̺̘͕̳̩̉̌̊̌̊̍͂̈́̅͘A̵̢̧̗̠̥̪͇̍͂̉̅̌̀̏͠͠Ḩ̶̭̳̔͗͒͋̀̾Ḁ̵̳͚̈͑̈́͗̎̆̈́̅̉̔̄̔̐̕͝H̸̦̲̋͂͌̈́̐̌A̵̧͐̓̌̒͌̀̋̚H̸̢̪̭̻͑͛̊͆͑̋̄͋̾̊̅̕̕͝Ą̷͎̤̗͇̘̭̗̺͉̳̋͌̋̓͛͌̊̈́͐̌͝͝͠H̶̨̜̩͙͌̐̄̅̈́̂̕̚͝Ȁ̴͓͍͓͎̭̿̚Ḩ̴̡̺̩͓̫͗̈͠Ḁ̴͐̌H̶̖̭͉̊͑͂͒̈́͋́Ä̶̧̨̫̖̝̖͈̩́̈́͆͆̈͜H̸̨̠̣̔̅̍̄̂͊̂͆̚A̵̡̛̳̳͚͓͉̲̗̤̞̲̐̌͋͝H̸͇̦̻͚̮̋̍̌͒̾̽̾͛̐̈́̎̉͠͝Ā̷̡̛̤̠̊͊̈̃̂͘Ȟ̵̢͚̻͕̺̬̯̙̼̘̦̿̆͂̄͐̋̀͐̐̉́̅̽͠Ä̵̢̢̟̪͇̦̗̠̮̖́̀̽̽̓̔̉̌̋̂̕͝H̵̨̭̝̫̱̲͓̺̗͈̙̙̬̃͌̃͊̍̉̈́̕͝͝͝Ǎ̸̧̤̟͚̥̗͑͆̽̐͌͛͌̍H̸̛̛̦̘̲͉͒͂̓̍̅̾̃͑Ạ̷̧̟͋̐Ḩ̸̨̬̩̭̤̞̠̝̤͙̑̉Å̶͖̯͙̰͕̗̲̭̰̹̖͖͈͒͊ͅH̴̢̳͆̎̔͌̉̂̿̑̄̊͐͘͠͝͝A̷̛̗̟̣̲̬̰͐̅̓̔̽̑̒͂̕͜H̵̪͖̘͓̥̝̻̙͙̫̪̐̓̃̇͛Ạ̸͕̞̘̫̮̩̹͙͈͒͜Ȟ̷̦͓͙̈̉̔̆̂̓̊̽̚͝͝͠A̷̮̺̦̰͗͝H̶̛̠̩͎̝̥̬̗̬̍̉͊̅̌͊͌͌̚͝A̴̙̭̋̊̄̌͗͆̑̌̂͐͠Ȟ̵̨̬̩́̔̽̉̃̒̈́̎̆̊̚͝͝A̷̺͆̑̆̈̎̈́̀̾̎̿̃͆͝͝H̵̱̜͈͇͓͓͖͂͒͑͊͝A̴̫͂̄H̴̛̺̖͓̟͓͉͈͊̍́͋̔͋̇̍̒̓̋͠A̶̛̬̻̋͊̄̅͐̐͘͘͘͝Ḩ̸͍͕͙͚̥̈́̉͑̋̅̃̈͋͒͗͜͝A̷̧̢̳̖̰͚̬̺̼̲͖̪̺̘̿̓͐̊̓̌͐̄͌̄̈́͋̄̚͝H̷̨͎͎̬̦̳͊A̸̧̮͖̯̼̬̬͓̎͒̓̽̊͘H̷̨̡̛͓͚͎͎͑̀͋̊͒͒̏A̸̡̢͔͕͔̮̞̪̼̐́̄͐̏̃̀̈́͘͠H̷̨̞̟̺̠̖̱̝̾͊͌̌̏Ǎ̵̡̩̫̥̹͕̝̰̩͕̬̭̎͘H̸̛̼̗̹͎͐̌̅̓̾̈́̕ͅA̴̻͙͖͗̈́͌̇̀H̷̙̭͎̩͖̲̒͌͋̍̂̈́̊͐͘͝A̷̛͍͉̺̦̣̗̫̯̾̋̈́̈́̐̔Ĥ̴̨̘̘̜͉̲̤̻̅̍̈͐̈́͌͑̈̃͝͝Ä̷̡̢̪̻̤̤̳̰̯̼̪̖̱͍́̃̐͆̎͐H̶̨͈͍͖͙̪̹̬̹̲͉̙̘͗̑̔̎̇̋̃̐̉̉̃͗̒̾͝ͅÅ̶̦͙̮̳͉̬͈̣̩͙͇̟͓͉̽̓́ͅH̶̡̧̭̪̾̈́͐͂̂̐͂̏̈́͠Ą̶̳͖̺̭̈́̑̈̀̅͊̓́̂͐͘̚͘͜͝H̷̢̰̣̞̫̦̎̂̅͗̄͑̈̃͛̄͆͘͝Ā̴̛̦̙̫̯̽H̸͉̞̙͙̭͚̾͆͐̈́̾̓͋̃̅̿̈́A̶͔̝͖͕̍̈́̓̇̒̐̾͘͝͠H̸̨̛̛̰̙̟̳̙̲̪̜̹͕͕̻̉̀̎̈̐̾͆͊͋̓ͅĄ̴̢̯̬̮̻̝̼͑̈́͠H̶͚͈̜͔̮̒͊͂͒̔̅́͑̓͠Â̵͕̐̐̈́̅̂̐̑͐͗̔̄̚͠Ḩ̶͇̠̗͚͕̣͔̥͇̉͐̿̇͗̒͋̑̊̈́̒͘͠͝͝A̵͈͕̯͚͙̰̍̒̊̒̅̈́̆͂̍̄́̓͝ͅH̶̡̪̦͉̝͉̰͇̘̞͙̝̲̋̾̓̔̈́͊͜͠Ą̴͔̻̟͕̻́͛̿͊͊̍̓̾̂̉̐̄̏͘͘H̸̻̳̝̭̝͔͔̤̃̈̽̉̿̇͌͊͑̏ͅĄ̷̩̙̖̞̼̇̔͐̈͛͌͆̒̀̔͠H̵̤͉̅̋̍ͅA̴̢̨͍̩̳̟̪̹͈̰̫̻̤̱̞͗̌͂͋̍H̸̞̙͍͒̾͊̈́̊̅̉͑̋̔͂̾̕A̶̯̳̩͋̏̊̏͋͆̏͋͘H̶̢̧̡̞̰̳̲̟͚̰̼̱͍͓͂̆̔̓̎̀̃̋͛̈́̐̓̅͘Ą̸͉͍̫͍͓̖̱̣͉͕̟͙͔̘̓̌̆̔̋͠H̴̰͇̹̮̖͍̣̲͇̿̐̒̉̀͛̂̂Ä̵̠́̈͗͌̂̀̈́̑͗͗̈̌͘Ĥ̵̤̲̤̙̼͎̚͜A̵̖͓̰̲̮̤͚̠̬̞͓̍H̸̡̡̛͉̥͚̬̰̝̺̓͐̔͑̃̇́̓̈́͘̚Ä̸̢̩̪̬̱̪̦͈̯̘́̓̀͛̚H̸̢̡̥͖̪̳̰̮̥̥̙̲͑̅̏͌̆̕ͅA̴̧̧̺̙̳͍̝̼͙̯̗̳̣͙͒̀̀̌̓̈͛͂̕͘͜H̷̢̤͚͇͇͉̺͓̗̹̃̾͝A̷̛̞͋̑̆̈́̐́͂̓̀H̴̙̳̹̞̗͙̰͈̻͓̔̑̇Ä̴͍͕̤͉̬͈̳̩̠̞́̚ͅH̵̢̡͚͓͙̐̂̽A̶̢̡͓̠̯̥̹͇̞̭̩͒̆̒̓̐̌͌͂͘͘Ḥ̵̩͚͙̗̱̤̲̝̼̯̝̣̞̓̔̾̅͝A̸̛̘̔̓̿͂̿̏͂͂̇̚̕͠H̵̫͋̇̈́͑̍̉Ä̶̧̭̣̯͎́̑̓͒̋̍͑̒̓̾̂̈́͘͘͜͜

It was so so so SO pleasant. The original reason I stabbed her from behind in different places is so she won't be able to scream, but even when I was sure I ruptured her vocal cords, I couldn't cease from stabbing her and indulging myself. After several stabs, I just stopped aiming only for the guts. It was so delightful to see the thing I fantasized about so much coming true. Her blood burst all over my uniform. It was so delectable when I touched her inside organs. I actually felt more vivacious with every stab, and when she started vomiting a ton of blood- oh it was the best! It made my eyes widen so damn much! Although I felt kind of guilty for deriving so much pleasure before Senpai even kissed me, but I'm sure he'll forgive me! He's going to love me, after all! And when I cut her eyes in half I had to hold myself back so I won't laugh manically, or else the delinquents would be genuinely concerned. But I had to giggle silently, because if I didn't do that I would've been driven insane go on a rampage. Heh, I was salivating only by the thought of it.

Then why, after only about 40 seconds of amusement, I was totally stunned? It'd be dumb to stop now, I don't have much time to enjoy myself, soon I'll have to get rid of the evidence because anytime someone can enter and-  
My conscious finally came back to reality. Shiromi Torayoshi, a student council member was standing at the entrance of the incinerator room with her hands behind her head, calm as ever

"Huh... Well, she'd love to hear that!" Shiromi said and scratched her temple. I couldn't do anything but stare at her with blank eyes, and my uniform covered in Osana's blood. It's not like the ability to talk or move would be useful. All of the student council members are armed with a pepper spray, and I doubt "The screwdriver I accidentally held for no reason accidentally slipped and it stabbed Osana in every possible body part accidentally about 50 times!" would trick her. I expected Shiromi to pepper spray me and to be handcuffed and behind bars in under an hour, but instead she half smiled and left, just like that.  
I realized what Shiromi was talking about very quickly. It was only considered a rumor, but no more.  
"GODDAMMIT I forgot to take into account Shiromi, whose job is to patrol around the school!!!!!!! But... She must be kidding me right now. I stabbed a girl to death and beyond and she just smiles and walks away, continuing her job as usual? I'll never be able to understand that girl-" then it hit me. I'm so dumb to be thinking and taking my time while another NORMAL person could enter the room, see me and react properly. I felt bad it went to waste, but I put Osana's body and the screwdriver in the incinerator, and then I took off my bloody uniform and put it in the incinerator as well, and activated it. I had another clean uniform under the other one I bought from Info-chan. Then I rushed to the girls' bathroom on the first floor and took from there a mop and a bucket full of water and I came back to the incinerator. On my way some students noticed me and told me it's not cleaning time, but I said someone spilled their bento so I wanted to clean it and they encouraged me. If they only knew...  
Finally I poured the bleach into the water and dipped the mop. I had fun cleaning it while having flashbacks about what happened a few minutes ago, a phenomenal feeling!

At last, the murder of Osana Najimi is gone, as if it never occurred.  
Well, at least I will remember a thing or two from this murder.

Oh what in the hot crispy kentucky fried fuck that was hard to write ngl I don't know if it did anything to you at all but I spooked myself I re-read it and thought "WHAT. DID. I. WRITE". I just thought swearing didn't justify a mature rating so, well, Ayano now is sadistic and probably a few times more psychotic than I planned her to be, ENJOY!


	8. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano thought she was finally done with the obstacle that stood in the way between her and her Senpai, but not yet. Raibaru throws a tantrum when she finds out Osana disappears, and Ayano has to take care of her. Raibaru suspected Ayano is responsible for Osana's disappearance and was vengeful and violent towards Ayano, but with the protection of the martial arts club president, Budo, Ayano convinced her Osana died while trying to help her with the pyre. Now, all that left for Ayano to do is to make her first step for the love of her life and make a REAL conversation with him. She was so hopeful, only that things don't go so well for our yandere when she finds out Amai Odayaka supports Senpai that just found out his childhood friend died, and in that way, Amai took Ayano's place. One thing for sure, Amai really should say her last prayers...

"Who the fuck threw that pancake?!"  
They only chuckled, leaving me with no answer and wondering if I could just beat them both up to death.  
While eating pancakes and being covered in maple syrup, it'd be hard for me to write, but I'll try my best.

The best decision I made today is to go check on Raibaru which was trying, oafishly, to put out the fire. The ONLY good decision I made today, anyway. Not two minutes passed since I arrived at the west fountain and Raibaru already realized she can't take care of the pyre alone, and went to call the teachers. Well done Raibaru! You made the right move after the fire multiplied its size!  
A few meters away from the bush I was hiding in there were 3 blue buckets that still had water drops in them.  
To me, her attempts looked kind of heroic, but piteous nonetheless.

The firefighters arrived after about 5 minutes and put out the fire faster than I expected. Most of the students were still panicking, but the teachers calmed them down.  
"Everyone, please relax! The fire was put out, and Fumetsu-san reported that she is sure there was no one in the west fountain when she was there, then there can't be any casualti-"

Roar. A huge one, not just any. It sounded so terrifying, as if this person was being burned alive. This girl, to be exact. A girl whose roar was coming from the plaza. All of the students and teachers were rushing to see what was happening, including me, quietly sneaking through the other way to see whats all the ruction about and if it'd be a problem for me or not.

"OSANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OSANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE. IS. SHE?!?!?!?!?!?! SHE HAS TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl screamed. Everyone could only see see her back, but obviously I recognized these 2 orange-blond pigtails...  
Raibaru shuddered for a moment, like she felt the presence of the dozens of students that were standing behind her, glaring at her silently with fear in their eyes. And if they weren't frightened enough, she also turned around and revealed probably the most insane face humanly possible. Raibaru immediately dashed towards the closest student, the unlucky Ryuto Ippongo, she gripped his arm and quickly twisted it. Fortunately for Ryuto, before he could scream because of the pain, Raibaru stopped torturing him. 

"Raibaru, stop it!" Said the guy that also gripped Raibaru's arm. He had messy dark gray hair and a white headband with the word "victory" in Japanese on it, which means he's part of the martial arts club, but after seeing his red armband, I realized he's also the leader of his club. 

"Budo let go I can't take it anymore!" Raibaru cried and tried to break free of his grip.

"I don't know what the heck are you talking about, but there's no way I'm allowing you to attack an innocent guy that did absolutely nothing to you! Martial arts are for self-defense EXCLUSIVELY, you taught me that yourself! So you can't just-" Budo, as Raibaru called him, suddenly stayed silent for a few seconds. He let go of Raibaru's hand and she let loose of Ryuto that ran away, probably scarred for life. Budo looked concentrated, as though he was trying to understand everything that was happening right now.

"You can't find Osana?" Budo asked. WOW, how did you get to that conclusion? It's not like Raibaru was yelling her soul out asking where's Osana!

"I searched in every corner in the school, even at places I knew there's no chance she'll set a foot in! I can't find her anywhere! I do know that last time I saw her she was was here next to the bench with that weird girl- Wait, she must be responsible for the disappearance of Osana!" Raibaru said. Although it was evident that she was awfully enraged, I decided it was the best time to get out of my hideout behind the tree, since all of the teachers and students were able to see and hear me when I was talking to Raibaru. It was awesome both so everyone would know what I was going to say and for safety reasons.  
I took a few steps to the right so everyone could see me.

"Hi, Raibaru-san!" I tried to be as friendly as I can. It was surprising to see that without wasting time Raibaru ran straight up to me with a fearsome vengeful look. Well, that's it, now I'm fucked up.

"Raibaru, I told you to STOP." Budo seized Raibaru's hands and put them behind her back, all before I could even blink.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID SOMETHING TO OSANA!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!!!! Budo, let me go! NOW! I KNOW SHE DID SOMETHING TO MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raibaru was on the verge of crying, but also fuming at the same time.  
"Chill! Do you even have proof that she did something?"  
Silence.

"That's how I thought. Now let her say her side." Budo said and turned to me, half smiling.  
Everyone was listening.

"Well then... Fumetsu-san it is." I kept the nice tone, hoping that Raibaru now will cease to want to push me off a building, but that hope was shattered when Raibaru responded with a growl full of hatred.

"Yeah... Well anyway, of course, I didn't do anything to Osana. Other than her name which I heard when I was at the plaza once, I don't know a thing about her and I've never spoken to her. Why would I do anything to her?"

"Then how could she suddenly disappear?! She was here this entire time- WITH YOU!" 

"Osana resisted on helping you to put out the fire. Because I saw you were risking your life for her, I tried to convince her to stay, but I could only do that for so long, and eventually she stopped listening to me and went to help you. I'm sorry, Fumetsu-san, I tried to stop her." I said with a comforting voice.  
She was supposed to think it happened when she went to report the fire.

If Budo wasn't holding Raibaru, she would've collapsed.  
Too easy.  
She started crying and sobbing like crazy, so intensely I thought the neighbors from South Korea will come to complain.  
"Everyone go away! I need to be alone!" She shouted. Everyone left as she asked. When I was walking towards my final target, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I didn't care the slightest. I'll never forget the person I did all of this for.

I searched for him in the students' crowd, but I created a road by pushing away all of the students in my way. Finally, I saw him. It took me less than a split second to recognize him, thanks to the powerful and amazing aura surrounding him. After getting a bit closer I noticed he reacted just as I predicted. He was mourning Osana's death. Senpai's mental state was unstable now, and I was going to be a supportive shoulder for him. I could finally get a chance to talk with him! It must be easier now that the obstacle is gone! I already began fantasizing about our first kiss, our wedding and our children, they must be incredible with Senpai's genes! But then I got even closer, and my fantasies were smashed.

What a cliche. Cliche, cliche, cliche, cliche, cliche! Obviously it's impossible that everything would go well for me on the first day. When I took only 5 steps towards Senpai, my heart was broken and split into a thousand pieces. Because the person that was next to MY Senpai, that her arm touched MY Senpai's arm, was no other than Amai Odayaka, the president of the cooking club.  
Also known as some random girl that won't live for too long.


	9. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osana's death was finally declared as an accident by the police, which means Ayano successfully got away with this murder. After the headmaster talked about this incident in the gymnasium Ayano tried to leave it but saw two people, one is Budo that protected Ayano the same day and the other one was a green-haired girl named Midori Gurin that was rumored to be filthy rich. They try to befriend Ayano, but Ayano already has 0 trust in humans and thinks they do it out of pity or that they want to toy with her feelings, but Budo convinces her otherwise by putting his biggest dream at stake if he doesn't gain Ayano's trust in people back. The three go to Midori's house, which confirms the rumors about her and says her mother is Akira Saikou, the owner of a business that was almost as successful as Saikou Corp, that divorced Midori's father and married the CEO of Saikou corp. After seeing how Budo treats Ayano, Midori tells her that Budo is her boyfriend, supposedly marking her territory. Then they made pancakes (Midori helped Ayano after seeing Ayano failing miserably) and sometimes threw them at each other. They were all having fun... But Ayano had one goal.
> 
> Wouldn't they be some really useful tools to get Senpai?

To be honest I wrote this chapter specifically for the health of my soul, I don't know about you but it was really wholesome for me :D  
It's kind of a filler, but I desperately needed that after chapter 6.

~April 1st, 2:47 PM~  
The headmaster said a lot of things, but I couldn't hear anything. Maybe only "A funeral for Najimi-san will be held tomorrow." and "You'll be free to go". The faculty gathered all of the students in the gymnasium to talk about the... "incident", after the police were called to investigate what happened, and they confirmed a fire did occur (Woah, certified geniuses) but they couldn't find the body of the victim. But since there's no other way she could just disappear they confirmed the cause of the death was the fire. Anyway, Most of the time I was too distracted to listen when the headmaster talked. My eyes were filled with lust when I saw Amai consoling Senpai. Yes, seeing her with 2 axes in her eyes would be splendid, to say the least. I was so furious, I barely noticed when everyone left. If it wasn't for the teacher that saw I was still there and was shaking me while trying to get me out of my trance, I would've stayed there the whole night.  
Well, not everyone left.

I put my backpack only on one shoulder and I almost went through the gymnasium north-east door peacefully, when 2 people that hid behind the two sides of the door stepped aside and blocked me.

"MOVE." I said as rudely as possible. Then I took a better look at these two. A guy and a girl. I recognized the guy immediately, his half-smile was too familiar. That guy was Budo, the guy that basically saved my life from that demon in the shape of a 13 years old girl. Nevertheless, I couldn't recognize the girl that hugged Budo. I only knew that she is always on the rooftop doing the same thing on her phone and that she's filthy rich. She had bangs parted in the middle and her hair ended right below her busts. Her green hair... I know her name!

"Hey therrrrrrrrrrre I'm Midori Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrin! Midori-sama for you, though!" She said. Ah yes, the girl that talks like she's disabled, how could I forget. And what did that weirdo say? Midori-sama? Do I seriously have to deal with more freaks now?

"Midori stop we're not here to scare the poor girl away! Anyway, hello! I'm Budo Masuta! I believe we've met an hour ago, but nice to meet you again!" Budo said with a manly, confident voice and reached out to me.

"Yeah, hi, we've met. Goodbye!" I said and bypassed them. I couldn't get too far though, as I felt a hand pulling me back by my arm.

"Dang, you didn't even tell us your name!" A manly voice said.

"Ok, my name is Hotto Ite. See you hopefully never!" I said (Hottoite= leave me alone) 

"Very funny, now what's your real name?" Budo said, I shook off his arm and turned around to him angrily.

"I'm Ayano Aishi, and you can't get a message. Leave. Me. Alone."

"But Ayano-chin, we just wanted to make frrrrrrrrriends with you! I thought that last year Budo-kun and I were hanging out togetherrrrrrrrr too much without anyone else except our club members, and we didn't even talk with them too much outside club activities. So this year we're going to make a change!" Midori said happily. But I didn't like the way she called me, AT ALL.

"I swear if you use that fucking childish suffix when you call me again I'll-" Without getting the chance to frighten them so they'll never get close to me ever again, I was pinned to the wall by that Budo, whose face became all serious and after my bag fell off he stared at me for at least 10 seconds. Before starting to talk, he took a deep breath.

"Aishi-san, I chose you to be our friend because you looked really nice and cute when I met you, so stop being so hostile when we try to be friendly!" Budo shouted.

"Wow, the holy Budo chose to befriend me, so awesome! Really, I don't give a-"

"Stop swearing so much! No wonder during your first year you had no friends!" Budo said. After fully realizing what he'd just said, he backed off and put his palm on his mouth.

"Budo! What the hell!" Midori yelled and punched Budo in his elbow. Budo's face was all red from embarrassment.

I picked up my backpack and coldly glanced at them before walking away.

"Wait!" Midori said and I heard fast footsteps. Ugh, she just can't listen to one simple request. I attempted to run away, but somehow that little phone addict narrowed the gap quickly and tackled me.

"I don't need your pity!" I shrieked while trying to push Midori away by her shoulders, but she just wouldn't let me go.

"We genuinely want to befriend you! That's not pity!" 

"How dumb do I look? I know for sure no one would actually want to befriend 'that eccentric loner'!" I cried when the memories from elementary school came back to my head. Now people want to befriend me so they could toy with me? Humans are truly crue-

I'm blushing. WHY IS THAT HAPPENING? There's no reason, I just have to get that freak off me and leave. Wait... A hand... I've touched this one not too long ago... It was...  
Headpatting me?

"Aishi-san, I was the one that chose you because I had that feeling you're the best person Midori and I can hang out with. I don't have the slightest idea why you lost all of your trust in people, but I can promise you one thing." Budo was said while crouching down with his face hanging over mine, gently rubbing my head. I was only getting redder, but I was no contest to Midori's tomato face. Whilst she didn't look embarrassed, rather angry...

"We WILL gain your trust back." He said with a sparkling smile. After a few moments of silence, I just...

"Nah."

"Jesus christ Aishi-san I was trying to make a dramatic moment!!!" Budo whined. Midori replied with a giggle and got off me.

"Don't worry Ayano-chin, you'll get used to it." Midori winked and reached out to me

"Yeah... Doubt." I smirked and took her hand. Midori just grinned and elbowed me after I stood up.

"And if we don't make you trust people till the end of the year, I'll abandon my dream of having a professional martial arts career!" Budo said.

"Budo, I think you're going too far..." Midori murmured.

"No, no, that's ok." Budo cracked a smile.

"After all, failing was never an option."

"Ayano, how the hell did you get the yolk all over your face?!" Budo was laughing hysterically after seeing I blew up 3 eggs in a row and the eggs' insides were all over my body.

"Sh-Shut up! I can't cook!" I pouted. I'm really insecure when it comes to that flaw. I had to struggle a lot only to learn how to make an omelet without burning the kitchen.

Midori offered we will go to her house, or should I say her huge mansion. They wanted to get to know me better and vice versa.

"My father and my mom divorced 19 years ago, and my mom was a very rrrrrrich woman. Well, now she's Akirrrrrrra Saikou." Midori explained when the three of us sat on her gigantic bed, which was bigger than my room and a half.

"Wait, THE Akira Saikou that before marrying the CEO of Saikou Corp she owned the only business that ever stood a chance against her current husband's business?" I asked. I knew Midori was filthy rich, but I didn't know she was literally swimming in money.

"Yup, that's rrrrrright. Oh, wanna make pancakes? I'm obsessed with these!" Midori clapped excitedly. She probably didn't want to talk about that subject too much.

"Well... I guess I don't have a better thing to do." my stomach was talking at that moment. I didn't eat my bento because at lunchtime I had some... issues to deal with.  
I wanted to hurry up so I instantly got up from bed without even knowing where's the kitchen. When I was one step away from exiting the bedroom's door, Midori smiled brightly and put her right hand on Budo's right shoulder, hugging his neck tightly, making Budo sweaty and embarrassed.

"By the way Ayano-chin, Budo is my boyfrrrrriend." Midori said. She sounded as if she was-

"Marking territory?" I asked. Budo looked like he thought it was a great moment to evaporate.

"Ummm no, I just wanted you to know that!" She said. It was obvious she's terrible at lying.

"Well then JUST IN CASE, I also want to let you know..." I turned my head right and stared at both Budo and Midori.

"I'll hardly get close to him." 

I exited the door, thinking Budo and Midori will also follow me and get up, but instead, I heard whispers coming from the bedroom.

"What happened, Budo-kun? You've been quiet this entire time." Midori whispered.

"N-N-Nothing, M-Midori-sama." Budo stuttered.

"Haha, you know how to make me shut up. Now, let's go. Ayano-chin doesn't even know where's the kitchen." After Midori said that, I quickly went up the stairs pretending I was searching for the kitchen.

"The kitchen is downstairs!" Midori shouted behind me, from the entrance of her bedroom.

"Oh, fuck!" I said turning back and going downstairs.

"Aishi-chan... You're really abusing that word..." Budo mumbled.

"Masuta-kun, with all due respect, and to be honest there's not much respect, you're not my mom. Frick, you're happy now?" 

"More than ever." he said blissfully and we all went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Noooo that's not flour!!!!!!!" Budo squealed, but it was too late. I already poured 300g of sugar into the bowl.

"Messing up the first step is a talent, not gonna lie." Budo snickered.

"I've never cooked anything in my whole life, what do you expect?!" I was about to go insane. How can one be so unempathetic-

"Don't worry, I'm sure from now on you'll do very well, because I'll help you, and I'm an amazing teacher, from experience in martial arts teachings." Budo said.

"Wah, so humble of you!"

Also, Budo said the same thing when I put 9 full spoons of baking powder, blew up 3 eggs in a row, spilled the milk pitcher and then spilled the butter on his uniform.

"Oh God, you're hopeless..." Budo said, officially giving up. 

"Midori, help me here!"

"Huh?" Midori said. She totally didn't notice the chaos I was causing while she pouring a ton of syrup on her fluffy pile of pancakes.

"Ok now you're just showing off!!" I screamed.

"Hehe I'll help you, you're so jealous." Midori giggled, pushed Budo aside and actually taught me how to make a pancake properly.  
Eventually, we all made at least 5 pancakes each and mine were pretty decent. We came back to Midori's bedroom to eat them. 

Every once in a while one of us would throw a pancake at someone else, mostly me. They found it really funny to see me concentrating on my laptop while the top half of my body is covered in syrup maple, and I guess it was somewhat amusing to be with them.  
But I came here with one goal.

They'd really be useful tools if I want to get my Senpai.


	10. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking free from Budo's grasp that insisted on accompanying her on her way home, Ayano went to watch Senpai in his house. Unluckily for her, Ayano sees the despicable Amai consoling Senpai with cupcakes, and learns their relationship got closer much faster than expected. Ayano would've kept watching them with her blood boiling if not for her phone ringing because of Info-chan that sent Ayano a message, announcing she has good news. After running far away from Senpai that wanted to start a conversation with "Ayashii", Info-chan told Ayano that she heard what Midori told her about her mom being Akira Saikou and Info-chan wanted to thank her for this useful piece of information so she installed a software on Amai's phone that allowed her to control the phone remotely and gave the software to Ayano (I'm very sorry for what I did there). After hours of searching Ayano couldn't find anything beneficial on Amai's phone, only that she's working as a baker and has a father and a little brother. Although, she didn't find anything about Amai's mom, as if she never existed. Eventually Ayano decided she'll buy Amai's dark secret tomorrow and fell asleep.  
> Certainly, she regretted this decision afterward.

~April 2nd, 1:52 AM~  
I was going to stay awake the whole night if needed. And even if I would've tried to fall asleep, I'd fail miserably, knowing that I could spend my sleep hours thinking of a way to eliminate Amai if I didn't already have a plan. She can only blame herself for this happening. It was inevitable once she took my place as a shoulder to cry on for Senpai. Obviously, I wanted to stay awake as little as possible, but I really didn't think it'd be so difficult to find some dirt or a dark secret, anything that if Senpai would hear he wouldn't dare to get close to that homewrecker. 

"How the hell she doesn't hide anything?!" I thought. From the moment I arrived at my house at 5:05 PM, the only things I found out about Amai when I cyberstalked her are her address and that she can make every single pastry in existence. She works at a bakery, but according to her, she works because she enjoys it and not because of the money. Basically embellishing herself. And it's not like knowing her address helped me too much. Till Amai comes back from work, her father is already at home, and she has a little brother. And I... I wouldn't kill people that didn't even meet Senpai, unless I judge it necessary!  
Ugh, having some kind of humanity has its downsides as well...  
Senpai is the one that caused me to say such a humane thing, and that only motivated me more to eliminate Amai.

Anyway, oddly enough, I couldn't find anything about Amai's mom. It was very simple to find Amai's dad and her little brother, however for some reason there was nothing about her mother, as if she never existed. But the fact Amai doesn't have a mom won't make Senpai hate her, unfortunately. 

Oh, and everything that happened after I left Midori's place? Budo wanted to accompany me on my way home, but I had something far more essential to do. That damn stubborn couldn't stop insisting until he found out I live on the other side of the town so he surrendered and took a bus, with a defeated look that was stuck on his face.  
Then I proceeded to walk to Senpai's house. I grinned all this time, thinking about Senpai's house being only 5 minutes away from my own house. I was this happy when I learned his address while Budo and Midori threw pancakes at me. Well, every cheerful moment must come to an end, I suppose.

Because when I saw the gloomy Senpai eating cupcakes, I also saw a girl repeatedly curling a strand of her short light brown hair, clearly flirting. Oh come on, how didn't I predict that?!

"Taro-kun, please cheer up a little! Osana-senpai died because she was brave, and I'm sure the last thing she wants right now is to see you so sorrowful!" Amai said, patting Senpai's shoulder. Since when their relationship got so close she calls him like that?! Isn't she a second year?!

"I-I know but... Osana and I were friends since middle school. Heh, without her I'd probably have 0 social skills. I just lost my best and also my only friend today, try to be in my shoes!" Senpai exhaled as if he was a balloon someone took all the air out of.

"Oh ummm... yeah you're right I'm really sorry." Amai put her palm on her left elbow and looked down, probably ashamed of her lack of empathy. That bitch SHOULD be ashamed.

"Uh no, no, no you were really sweet towards and even made me these delicious cupcakes, I should be the one apologizing!" Senpai said and bowed.  
Quiet. How are you even supposed to continue such an awkward conversation?  
Amai looked as if she was trying to find a way to break the silence, but my buzzing phone already did the job for her.  
I tripped several times while running away, barely not falling.

"Hey Ayashii-san you're here!" I heard Senpai shouting far behind me. Even if I didn't know the effect Senpai has on me when I'm close to him, there was no way I'd stay there to chat with him and  
HER.

I ran away looking for my damn annoying phone in my bag. I didn't actually know where I was running to, it wasn't in the direction of my home, that's for sure. I only knew I had to get out of there, and FAST.  
Eventually I found a nice bench to sit on near a hardware store. I checked who was the one that sent me a message, in order to know who I needed to beat up tomorrow. I was still hoping my mom will decide to provide me some explanations, but that was in vain.

"Good news Ayano!" OH NO. When I saw my past conversations with this person, I was livid.

"YES, INFO-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING WHICH IS SO IMPORTANT IT MADE ME GET CAUGHT BY SENPAI WHILE STALKING HIM?!"

"Woah, someone's kinda mad. I thought it was obvious I already know what you were doing, I'm disappointed to see that you don't know me that well by now. You almost make me regret being generous."

"Okay, now you have my curiosity. It's not like you, to be kind to another living creature."

"You love pushing your luck, aren't you? I just wanted to thank for giving me a really useful piece of information! It didn't occur to me the dumb Midori could be the daughter of Akira Saikou. I have an uncountable amount of options for what to do with that info. So to return you the favor, I worked extra hard to install my software on Amai's phone without physically having the phone, so now you can control her phone remotely, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuJ5dBV_HDc "

"Can you do that with your hands cut off?" Grrrr... As if I wasn't furious enough.

"Oh did you seriously fall for that? I wanted to check if you'd notice; you're really not as smart as I thought. Ok sorry that was terrible I'll send you the real link."  
She sent me a link that didn't look like a youtube video, but I couldn't trust her. I still wasn't fully aware of Info-chan's abilities when it comes to these things. I decided to risk it and click, but finally Info-chan was actually kind and gave me access to Amai's phone.

I walked home with my nose a few inches away from my phone, looking for any tiny detail that could play as a major part in Amai's elimination, and it was the same when I arrived. Until the small hours of the night, I couldn't leave my phone. At last I had no choice but to give up.

"Dammit, a huge favor from Info-chan went to waste!" I thought, slamming the phone on my bed. I decided to buy Amai's dark secret from Info-chan (if she even has one) and I've gone to bed.

That decision was poor. Really, REALLY poor.


	11. Love at its Worst- Yandere Simulator: Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano goes to sleep, and officially enters her own private hell. Ayano meets Fun Girl, and she takes both of them to see a "play". Under the confession cherry tree of Akademi High, Ayano sees a clone of herself trying to confess her love to no other than Senpai. Apparently the clone and Senpai were really close friends in that universe. Ayano naively hopes Fun Girl shows her the future, but her faith gets obliterated when Senpai firmly rejects the clone's confession, revealing that he knows her true nature and that she's the one that killed Osana and shamelessly made it look like an accident. He proceeds to stab the clone in the guts and simply leave her to die. The traumatized Ayano attempts to suicide because of what she's just saw, but Fun Girl stops her, not expecting Ayano to be such a weakling so she'd kill herself on the first night... Because a lot of nights like this were awaiting. 
> 
> When Ayano wakes up she realizes how thin is the line between reality and imagination and the true power of her own conscience, and while trying to recover by envisioning Amai dying in horrible ways, but that one sentence Senpai said in her dream just couldn't stop haunting her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Ayano do to deserve it ):

*Sorry if it turned out melodramatic!

"Oh, Ayano-tan, what a wonderful surprise. A very warm welcome to hell!" Said a distorted voice. Ah... NO!!!!!! I knew that voice way too well to forget it.

"Dammit Fun Girl!" Desperately, I tried to run away from the infinite void, hoping it'll somehow wake me up.

"That's right! But your attempts to escape are futile, dear~" She tilted her head and looked at me with two innocents puppy eyes. If I didn't understand it from the word "hell", then now I knew for sure whatever Fun Girl was plotting, it was malicious. 

"Now come back, we've got a punishment to execute!" She folded her hands behind her back and smirked at me.

"LET ME SLEEP PROPERLY FOR ONCE!!!!!! You're the reason I had an Insomnia to begin with, aren't you? THEN GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!" I screamed with my lodes on the brink of exploding. She wasn't scary, just weird... And has an obsession with getting on my nerves.

"Awww you aren't too friendly huh? We just wanted you to watch a play with us... You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" She crossed her hands and pouted like an angry little girl.

"Wait- What do you mean 'We'?" I said. Something was really off...

"What- Uhhh... Hehehe that was a tongue slip!" I saw how she was blushing while giggling. She was really horrible when it comes to lying. Yeah, tongue slipping twice in the same context? I don't think so.

"But-" I was interrupted mid-sentence.

"ANYWAYYYYYY, I'm sure you don't want to be late for the play, so let's begin the fun now!" She raised her hand and a dazzling flash was glowing from it, growing slowly until I couldn't see anything.

"So before we start, I want you to look around you." Fun Girl said.  
We teleported somewhere, sitting cross-legged a few meters away from a steep hill that had a cherry tree lightly drifting petals to the ground on it. Akademi high's school track was in front of that tree. I know this place... It was the confession tree of Akademi. I heard the rumors about that tree: if one confesses their love to another underneath that tree on Friday 6:00 PM, that person is guaranteed to accept their confession, unless the relationship between the two is unbelievably lousy. It's the place where I planned to confess to Senpai after I get rid of Amai. Speaking of Senpai, the second thing I noticed is Taro Yamada, the love of my life, standing next to... Me? Fun Girl and I were watching near the cherry tree's hill as the other me was trying to tell Senpai something while blushing and stuttering.

"T-T-Taro, I-I wanted to t-tell you s-something..." She said.

"Yeah Ayano, what did you want to say?" Senpai said. Wait... Taro? Ayano? We got so close we called each other by first names? It made me so happy! I cracked a smile as I was getting filled with hope, thinking Fun Girl might be showing me be the very near future. I had a lot of questions about the current situation, but there was one important question I was too delighted to even bother to think about.

WHY is Fun Girl showing me this.

"I-I just thought w-we were very c-close for a while s-so during this t-time I- Ugh I'll just say it and get over it... I LOVE YOU! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!" The other me yelled, avoiding eye contact with Senpai. At that time, my joy reached its climax. I was getting to see my own life goal coming true! It might be a sign it'll actually happen soon! I didn't have any experience with dreams, so I thought dreams are able to predict the future, and I had to hold myself so I won't go there and kiss Taro by myself, ruining the moment. I had to be patient. "It'll happen soon. It'll happen soon. It'll happen soon!" I thought, trying to calm down my legs that insisted on running to the hill. 

Laughter. Hysterical laughter, slightly psychotic, may I say. Senpai's laughter snapped me out of my fantasies where I already planned our wedding. But his laughter wasn't as charming as I expected. Far, FAR from it. His laughter was increasingly louder with every moment passing, after half a minute he was roaring with laughter, he probably could be heard from the other side of Akademi. 

"YOU?! Love ME?! To be frank, I didn't expect you to be the joking type! Don't you think it's a bit selfish to take Osana's life away, that until you murdered her mercilessly like a sadistic freak, she was my best friend since middle school which also intended to confess to me right here, exactly today, and then pretend you're her substitute?" Oh no. NONONONONONONONO!!!!!! Worst time ever to learn a new emotion... True, pure sadness, causing my hopes and dreams that filled my mind to fade away. My eyes and my head were twitching, and my fingers were trembling. It can't be happening right?  
R  
I  
G  
H  
T  
?

While shedding tears, I tried to explain to him I wasn't selfish and I only tried to protect him, but it seemed like he didn't hear me at all.

"Professional actors were trained not to be affected by the audience's reaction, so don't even try." Fun Girl said. "Now be quiet, because the good part is coming!"

"But Taro... I just... I just wanted to protect you... Please..." The other me sobbed.

"I understand you've tried." Senpai said softly while running his fingers through her hair. He sounded so merciful, he understands me! My love sure is very sympathetic, I'm certain he's going to forgive me because he knows I did it for the sake of our relationship, he will accept my confession any moment-

Senpai pulled out a knife that was penetrating the other me's guts, slowly and gently. Clearly, he wasn't too experienced with knives- she could've easily avoided that. But of course, she didn't. How could she, she was busy feeling the betrayal, or her heart breaks. She spent the last seconds of her life empty again, but in addition she was totally devastated. At least that's what I think she felt, assuming she has the same feelings as me. It's kind of hard to express how I really felt; maybe it was as if I was being electrocuted by several hundreds of thousands of volts? I don't know. It wasn't really pain... I can call it unpleasant, but that'd just be disparaging it. And it wasn't only my stomach that was suffering: my whole body was struggling to keep its balance because of this sudden tormenting feeling. 

Senpai looked down at the other me while she falling to the ground while coughing a ton of blood.

"But you can't kill someone without being ready to be killed yourself. Personally, it sounds unfair." Senpai snickered. "If you want the right to love, earn it you psychopathic bitch!" Senpai stepped away and seemed like he was going towards the school gates, leaving the other me with the knife still stuck in her belly. He didn't even bother to clean up the evidence, as no one would arrest him for murder.  
Specifically if the victim is me.

"Wow, bravissimo! Truly, a magnificent performance! Don't you think so?" Fun Girl was cheering and clapping, all while sneering at me. The best I could do to reply to her is a hollow look, despite the fact that from the inside I wasn't hollow at all. I can't complain about not being able to feel emotions anymore, because I was just RAVAGED.

"Anyway, that'd be your daily punishment for breaking your promise! For every time you faint, lose consciousness or sleep, you'll see your Senpai kill you ruthlessly in a different way! The number of romantic rivals you eliminated equals the number of ways you'll see him use to kill you every time you close your eyes!" Fun Girl grinned. It was clear, she was my conscience. Ugh, only my luck could give me such a conscience that enjoys seeing me suffer so much...  
I won't give her the pleasure.

I stood up, took a deep breath, wiped the tears and went up the short steep hill. Fun Girl only realized what I was planning to do after I pulled the bloody knife from other me's stomach.

"Hey, hey, HEY!!!! I'm sort of new to this dream-haunting stuff, so I have no idea what will happen if you suicide in a dream! Besides, don't you think you're overreacting... I considered the possibility that you'd kill yourself in a few weeks. But never have I ever thought you'd do that on the first day! Didn't expect you to be THAT much of a weakling. I'll resort to this option if I have no choice, but for now, don't die on me yet!" She said. I was struggling to break loose her grasp on the knife so I could cut my throat off, but she simply broke the knife in half, like it was as easy as breaking a stick.

"Damn you! Didn't you want me to stop killing others? Well then here you go! I'll kill myself to atone for my 'sins', isn't it how you call it, conscience?" I was trying to reach the sharp half of the broken knife on the ground but Fun Girl was pushing me back.

She sighed. "I've never said any of that bullshit. I don't care for you killing others, you don't know a thing about my goals, and for now, it's not crucial for you to know. And why do you think I'm consci- Ok you know what that'll save me a lot of questions, so let's say I am your conscience!" She said, kicking both halves of the knife away.  
It actually had the opposite effect and made me want to ask a lot of questions, but Fun Girl saw right through my intentions.

"For the sake of both of us, I hope you fail to eliminate Amai-chan! Or else I'll have to double the torturing! It isn't that bad, actually~" She chuckled, and before I could ask anything she raised her hand, creating the same endless savior pit under me.  
If her goal was to scar me for life, she achieved it with honors.

My pillow was extremely wet. I tried to lick it to see what happened to it, and it felt as if I swallowed a whole salt spoon. I could assume it was sweat because last night when I dreamed about Fun Girl I was sweaty, but I knew very well what it was.  
She didn't worry I'll die in real life if I suicide in a dream for nothing. I had no idea how thin the line between dreams and reality was.  
For the first time in my life, I felt scared. I could never imagine scruple possesses so much power. Since when imagination became so strong...

And then it hit me. Right, it's far from being rational, but it's imagination, and it'll stay imagination. All of this was made up by my mind, none of it will ever come true (except the part where I confess my love to Senpai!). I'm very disappointed. The first time I've felt fear was because of a dream? I really am a weakling.

As unreal as it might've was, boy, it has driven me more insane than the time I could stab Osana freely. To try and recover, I decided to envision Amai dies in the most horrible ways. Obviously it didn't even come close to make a major change, but it helped.  
The flashbacks though... They couldn't leave me alone. I tried my best to have a fantastic night after tormenting 20 minutes of sleep, but I could never forget what Senpai said.

You can't kill someone without being ready to be killed yourself.


End file.
